plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 24
For the Chinese version of the level, see Save Our Seeds II (Pirate Seas). |image = Pirate Seas - Day 24.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |EM = Two |Zombie = Summoned: |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Pirate Seas - Day 23 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 25 |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants}} Difficulty *Spring Beans are all placed up to the edge of the player's ship (specifically known as landing points for Swashbuckler Zombies, making them vulnerable to those, Imp Cannons, and Zombie Parrots). Assuming that the player did not skip the entire level and proceed to Far Future to unlock Blover, the level will be hard because of the constant assaults of Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Cannons. Spring Beans are most likely expected to fall asleep. *High damage plants like Melon-pult or Red Stinger (placed in first three columns) are vital to beating this level because they can kill Imp Cannons quickly. Do not use low damage or short ranged plants like Snapdragon or Spikeweed, as they will have trouble taking down the Imp Cannons, and imps will eventually rain down everywhere, likely causing the loss of the level. Waves 4 |zombie2 = 3 |zombie3 = 1 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 2 |note5 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 3 5 |zombie7 = 4 2 |zombie8 = 3 4 1 2 5 |note8 = First flag; 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 1 2 5 |zombie10 = 1 2 5 |zombie11 = 3 4 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 2 |zombie13 = 1 |note13 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 5 |zombie15 = 4 3 1 2 5 |note15 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie16 = 3 4 3 4 1 2 5 |note16 = Final flag; 600%/7 Plant Food}} Strategies Note: These strategies apply to all versions. Strategy 1 :Created by See the gallery for more details. *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Kernel-pult **Repeater *Two columns of Twin Sunflowers are essential. *Use Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces for the first stage. Be careful of the Swashbuckler Zombie and Seagull Zombie. *Try to plant one Coconut Cannon to kill the Seagull Zombies. Quickly develop nine more Coconut Cannons. *When Pirate Captain Zombies appear, quickly be ready to tap on the Coconut Cannons to kill the Zombie Parrots. *When the ambush is called, quickly use Coconut Cannons again. *Imp Cannons are the same. However, be careful when there are another zombies protecting them. *Use Plant Food on sleepy Spring Beans that are being eaten. *Repeaters and Kernel-pults can be helpful, so try planting them. Strategy 2 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Winter Melon **Blover **Infi-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Cherry Bomb *Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers in the second column. Another column of them in the third column is optional. *When the first zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine in the third column wherever the zombie is and plant an Iceberg Lettuce in front of the potato mine to delay the next wave. When the second zombie comes, use the Potato Mine/Iceberg Lettuce to deal with it. When the third and fourth zombies come at the same time, use Potato Mine/Iceberg Lettuce for one and plant a Winter Melon ASAP for the other zombie. When the seagull zombie carrying Plant Food comes, use a Blover. Then, plant an Infi-nut in the fifth column and boost it. This will take care of Imp Cannons. Whenever there are Seagull Zombies or Swashbuckler Zombies or Zombie Parrots, use Blovers. Try to plant one column of Winter Melons in the back. In fact, once you boost the Infi-nut, any other Plant Food you get should be used on the Twin Sunflowers. Use Cherry Bombs for large amounts of Buckethead and Conehead Pirates and for Imp Cannons in the second and fifth lanes. Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Infi-nut **Blover **Coconut Cannon **Sun-shroom **Snapdragon **Tall-nut/Wall-nut **Ghost Pepper *For sun: It is best if you plant two columns of Sun-shroom. That will give you enough sun for Coconut Cannons. *When the first few zombies arrive, they should be on the plank. Then you can use Snapdragons to kill them (they must be planted on the column behind the Spring Beans). After that, plant an Infi-nut on the third or fourth row of the fifth column . When the Seagull Zombie carrying Plant Food comes, use Blover. Feed the Infi-nut with Plant Food. That should be early defense for the Spring Beans. Make sure there are Snapdragons on the whole of the fourth column. You can also choose to plant another Infi-nut on the same column as the previous one just in case. When you can plant Coconut Cannons already, plant them behind the Snapdragons, remember that you have to plant them where the first Imp Cannon is, so you can use it to kill the Imp Cannon. Then when the zombies on planks come, try your best not to let them eat the Infi-nut's force field or the Infi-nut. You can do so by planting the Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts in front. You can also use Ghost Pepper too. You also must be aware of Zombie Parrots too. Use Blovers when necessary. Remember to fire your Coconut Cannons too! Good luck! Gallery Day PS 24 FR.png|First time reward Psd24firstU.png|First stage Psd24U.png|By PS - Day 24 (PG234) - 1.png|By PS - Day 24 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PS24.PNG|By Screenshot 2016-09-10-17-27-32.png|By Screenshot 2016-09-10-17-28-20.png Screenshot 2016-09-10-17-29-09.png|Level completed by LegendofNickson mqdefault (1).jpg|By PS-Day24.png|Done by SOPS24.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Cherry Bomb - Pirate Seas Day 24 (Ep.106)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 24 Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 - Pirate Seas - Save Our Seeds II PvZ 2 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 24's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with pre-placed plants